Talk:CTU Director
Bill and Tony images I think the pics should be those of the characters from the seasons that they were in to give a better representation of what they were like when they were SAiC rather than the ones of them from Season 7 where they both look pretty different. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:32, 27 February 2009 (UTC) : I agree. --Proudhug 04:05, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :: Absolutely. I failed to notice this. 05:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Made the changes. Whilst we are on the subject, I think maybe an "FBI" template similar to the "CTU" one we have needs to be made. Larry Moss has been refered to on screen as the Special Agent in Charge on numerous occasions, and we need to disassociate between this one and that one. The only issue is that the FBI template clearly won't have as much on it as the CTU one, and in fact there is very little we might be able to have on it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 11:21, 1 March 2009 (UTC) PNA I marked this PNA due to the table formatting. As you can see, it got effed up. Since I'm not completely wiki-table savvy, and I don't want to revert about 5 or 6 edits, someone please take care of this. Thank you. --Deege515 22:31, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Hayes to DC Following the events of Day 5, Hayes left CTU to transfer to Washington, D.C., leaving Bill Buchanan as Special Agent in Charge. I don't remember that happening. I'm not saying that it didn't, but I thought that Karen was going to have a meeting with Division or District, but was she leaving after that? -Kapoli 05:31, 12 June 2006 (UTC) :Neither do I. Thank god for that policy (I can't remember the name) where we don't put things in articles unless they happened, and not just speculated as having happened. We don't even have to go look it up. - Xtreme680 06:33, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Veto Power in the second novel Veto power there is a Special agent in charge He is Kelly Sharpton u should list him Christopher Henderson & Alberta Green For the sake of consistency, ought we not list these two former Special Agents In Charge as well? Commonly used name I've text searched the subtitles of the show, and this term is never used as applied to a CTU agent. The closest is "Special agent Jack Bauer of the Los Angeles CTU..." at the end of Day 1. However, the term "director" or "CTU director" is constantly used in the show to refer to this position, as outlined at User:Proudhug/CTU Registry. It makes most sense to move this to the most commonly used term, especially as the current term was never used in the show, only the EU books--Acer4666 (talk) 22:58, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :I always wondered the same thing and I agree. Do you think that any other canon source might use the name? Thief12 (talk) 12:53, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::The name is used in canon sources, but only in the EU content, which is lower down the canon scale than the show, which uses the term "director" constantly (and I believe, more commonly than "special agent in charge" in the books). Season 7 does refer to the FBI head as Special Agent in Charge, but the show never uses that term to refer to a CTU position--Acer4666 (talk) 17:34, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Actually, I tell a lie - the term is used in the show, on Christopher Henderson's dossier, as well as some of the profiles copied from this wiki like Jack's profile and Chloe's profile. But I still believe the most commonly and prevalently used name for the position is "CTU director"--Acer4666 (talk) 17:42, February 15, 2016 (UTC)